1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an image display device, and more particularly, to an image display device displaying a multi-primary color and a method of driving the image display device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As information age progresses, demand for display device that displays images has increased. Recently, various flat panel displays (FPDs) such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP) and an organic light emitting diode (OLED) have been utilized. In general, the flat panel display (FPD) includes a display panel displaying images and a driving portion generating a data signal for displaying the images.
FIG. 1 is an image display device according to the related art. In FIG. 1, an image display device 10 includes a display panel 20 that displays an image using a plurality of pixels P and a driving portion 30 that generates a data signal for displaying the image from an image signal R, G, B and supplies the data signal to the display panel 20. The display panel 20 includes the plurality of pixels P each having red, green and blue sub-pixels Pr, Pg and Pb. The display panel 20 displays the image of a frame by applying the different data signals to the plurality of pixels P.
The driving portion 30 includes a data signal generating portion 60. The driving portion 30 receives the image signal R, G, B and a plurality of control signals from an external system portion 70 such as a graphic card or a television system. In addition, the driving portion 30 generates the data signal and supplies the data signal to the display panel 20. For example, the data signal generating portion 60 may generate the data signal of an analog type using the data signal of a digital type and the plurality of control signals supplied from the system portion 70. Further, the data signal generating portion 60 may include a timing controlling portion and a data driving integrated circuit.
Since the image display device 20 according to the related art displays the image using the red, green and blue sub-pixels Pr, Pg and Pb, there is a limit in displaying various colors in a state of nature. The white color displayed by a combination of three primary colors of light such as red, green and blue has a relatively low brightness. In addition, as an image by the combination of three primary colors of light such as red, green and blue has a higher brightness, a cognitive component of the image is degraded. Accordingly, additional primary colors are required to display various colors as a state of nature.